


Under the rock

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Babbling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, kiss, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Reader wants to find a quiet spot and it appears Arthur was soon there.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan / Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Under the rock

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic, big fluff
> 
> My apologies for the english mistakes!

The distant sounds of the crickets mixed with the soft melody played by Javier were pleasant, filling the atmosphere with certain warmth. You were looking for a nice spot to relax this evening, not too far from the others but not too close too: you were seeking for a moment of tranquility.   
You knew a place that you discovered a short time ago in the immediate vicinity of the camp, a rock formed a kind of small alcove, housed at the foot of three large trees. The place was less steep than the surroundings but still offered a descent view, and at that time you knew that the sunset was nice to contemplate.   
Approaching what you qualified "your spot" you noticed somebody was soon there, a shadow under the rock.  
It bothers you, but you can’t go back discreetly as the silhouette look in your direction. You were obliged to go further at least.

"Evening Y/N." The low voice of Arthur greets you.  
"Evening Arthur.” The fact it was him and not someone else was gratifying.

He still watches you, briefly his face was lighted by the dim light of his cigarette.

"Mind if I join you?" You finally ask.  
He nodded and moved slightly to the side to make room for you, he didn't want you to sit where the ground was cold. You approached slowly for fear of tripping over a root, only to sit down next to him. You put down the bottle you had brought between the two of you. Arthur’s gaze was back on the sunset. 

"There. I like this spot, ‘come here sometimes in the evening." You lay your back on the rock and yawned.   
He didn't say a word, nodded and smoked his cigarette, taking another long puff.

"I know." He finally says.

You didn't know if it was a way to tell you to shut up or that he factually knows, but Arthur was never mean or rude towards you. Never. Staying quiet, you took your bottle and silently ask him to open it up, which he did easily with his belt and firm hands. He gave it back to you in the same gesture, and you took a sip, the beer was a little fresh although frankly bad. Arthur cleared his throat, thinking of what he could tell you because he wanted to talk actually.

"I… I saw you the other day going down here. Drive me curious, it's a nice place."   
“Isn’t it? The rustle of the leaves, the swaying of the thorns, the view of the valley, all this without a deadly slope.”  
"Yeah, it's kind dangerous around here. ‘ surprised that Swanson didn't fall over yet." He was amused by the picture it seems.  
You guffaw "Ah, yes, true."  
The silence came back but it was comfortable, finally you didn't bother Arthur and he was enjoying your company as you never tell him he was boring or too sad to hang out with.  
You took a pear at him; he was looking at the pine trees. His cigarette was holding on the edge of his lips and slowly reached to its end. You don't know, but you didn't want him to leave right after.  
Seeing that you were looking at him, he handed you the end of his cigarette and invites you to take it with a small head movement. You took it gently and pulled on it, it was a little damp from Arthur’s saliva.  
“Thanks.” You hold him your bottle in exchange. “Want a gulp?"   
“Of course.”   
As you finished to smoke and crushed the butt on the ground next to you, he drinks silently. His tongue darts out of his mouth to stay on the bottle’s neck. He was thinking about something, but he finally drank.  
In fact, he didn't tell, but Arthur was secretly hoping that you will come down here this evening. He wanted to talk or enjoy your simple company. He would like to be more talkative, but he didn't know what to say to not seem "boring". When he was younger he was bolder and less caring, but time changes him.  
The sun was going down and the surroundings become a shade darker. 

"And how was your exploration today?" You ask, looking at him with a smile. “I see, too, that you scribbled or sketched something down in your journal; find a new bird?"

He liked it when someone got interested of what he was actually doing, his gaze went brighter.

"Actually, it was a fish. I went down the Dakota River and catch a trout, a pretty one, with rainbow colors."  
"Hope you didn't give it to Pearson, such beauty ending in a rusty pot…"  
"No, hell no, I freed it back. Little fella was too small."  
"You are really kind with animal ain’t ya? That’s sweet."  
“What?” Were you teasing him?  
“No, for real that’s sweet.”  
“Oh.” He rubs his hands a little embarrassed.

You give him a pat on his back and leave your hand there. The warmth of his body gets through his clothes and he could feel the small pressure of your palm against his shoulder blades. It was a nice feeling.

"And you?" He finally managed to ask, looking at you.

"Nothing special. Talking, cleaning weapons and grooming the horses.” You mark a break and go on holding his gaze. “One day should I come with you? Like we did sometimes before Blackwater?"

"With me alone? Well... why not. But it could easily turns dangerous as it’s… well, never be like before."  
"I know, everything got to an end but still... I must say, with you, I wouldn’t be in danger."  
He blushes to the compliment, cheeks turning pinker.   
"Wish what you say were true. But you'll be careful anyway?"  
"Of course, y’know me. Years of wandering taught me things."  
He laughs agreeing, lips revealing his teeth.  
“Yes indeed.” He got a small spark in his eyes.

This idea of going out of camp, at least for a day or two, plus with Arthur brightens your evening.  
He turns the bottle in his hand, making the alcohol swirl inside before holding it to you.

“Take the last sip.” And you did.

Arthur stretched his arms and back with a yawn, marking the end of this moment. As you were ready to see him get up, he surprisingly put his head on your shoulders and remains silent. You didn't know exactly what to do, but this mark of trust melt your heart a bit. The sound of the guitar in the distance enhanced by the dim light and the quiet night sooth you. You took a long breath and you lay a brief kiss on his forehead. 

You don’t know how he would react; apparently he kind of liked it, as he comes closer.  
Arthur really enjoyed this moment, he was seeking some affection tonight, and you let him come towards you.

"I like to talk withya." He speaks with a low voice.  
You lay your head on his, his hair were soft under your cheek.  
"Me too. And... I like to watch you draw as much."  
He let out a small laugh.   
"I rarely let you see."  
"Yes but I like anyway. Y’should show them, they are really good."  
"Never." He sounds amused, half laughing. 

You pass your arm around his back and trace slow patterns on it. It was a nice thing you met him it’s better than drinking alone.  
Both of you look at the last ray of sunshine disappearing behind the orange clouds. Arthur wants to seize his chance to approach you a little more so he puts his hand above your arms and stroked it gently.  
His touch was light but sweet, really tender in fact. His fingers tips dancing slowly on your fresh skin, as you got your sleeves rolled up.  
You kissed his forehead again and none of you speak, resting into this silent. You continue to stroke his back gently feeling some tension under his shirt. It was relaxing for him and enjoyable for you.

"Ain’t you tired? All you did pasts few weeks."  
"I am. Like every one of us. You are tired too, look at your eyes." His calloused hand pats you with attention. He was telling the truth as everyone was on edge.

To comfort him, your hand makes a path to his side, where your touch became more like a caress.  
Arthur huddles up to your touch, this simple physical contact without words or tension making him feels better. Despite there were no more light and the moon starts to rise, neither of you wanted to leave. This small piece of shared solitude was precious.

"May I…" He started but stops halfway.  
"Yes?" You looked down at him, voice thin.

Arthur slowly drops his head from your shoulders to your thigh, resting his head on your lap setting as comfortably as he could on the ground. He keeps his hand in front of his face, not wanting to be too intrusive but his fingers continue to draw small circles on your legs. It warms your heart to saw him like that. You pass your hand into his hair, kindly fondling them. Your other hand trails down to his neck massaging him a bit, and you repeated it, your fingers soon tangled into his hair. He sighed once and stretched his body, shaking slightly. 

"Wish time could freeze sometimes." He mumbled eyes closed, focused on your touch.  
"Yea or this could last all night long."  
Your remark brings a tension between you two, as Arthur couldn't help but imagine to what this could lead, it was tempting. You continued your care leaning over him when he turned on his back. His face now facing yours and for a moment everything seemed to stop. You could see the contours of his face and his eyes shining in the dark. He held his breath and raised one hand towards your face, which he stroked with his palm. You leaned against it with a faint smile on your lips. Your hand leaves his hair to cradle his breaded cheeks, leaning more over him. His other hand went up to your neck and in a gentle movement, he brought you closer to him again. He always felt like walking on the edge, ready to let you say no. You let yourself get carried away by the moment thinking only of him. He straightened up slightly. You just follow what was happening, you were ahead of Arthur's advances. Your foreheads touching, letting you feel his hot skin as his hands gently cupped your face and neck. The first contact with his lips was brief, he didn't kiss you, your lips were feather-touching each other. He smiles, his eyes were half closed as he still holds you in his arms.

“I not only like to talk wit’ya.” He whispered.  
“Same.” You don’t know what else to say.

He lays a peck on your mouth at first when he gives you another, you respond gently by kissing him back. You feel him parting his lips, stroking you with his tongue, the taste of beer and smoke was still there, you surely taste the same. You let him do as you hold him closer, your tongue soon met in this shared kiss. The more you open your mouth, the more Arthur come closer always kissing you languidly, they were no need to rush. He pushes his head forward, enjoying your warmth and taste, nibbling on your lower lip. You withdraw after a while to take your breath ending the kiss by giving a small peck on his parted lips. 

Arthur sighs, a small giggles escaping him. You guffaws too and he buries his nose onto your hair, holding you so close that you were bent in half. You give him another small kiss on his cheeks before letting him rest on your lap again. His hand was still on your jawline and you fondle his hair again, ruffling it this time.

“Hey what you doing?” His voice was light and he put his hands up as if he was surrendering.  
“Messing your pretty face. It’s a crime to be this primed.”  
“Primed? Don’t you dare!” He laughs catching your wrists carefully.  
“Oh, you got me pretty.” Your amusement was audible as Arthur still holds you.

You raised your arms back just to guide them to your mouth where you kiss his hands gently.  
Arthur smiles wide, his head lying still on your lap seeing all from under. He loses his grip, freeing your arms. In turn, you hold his hands into yours and put them back on his chest. You feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. Everything around was now silent, no more crickets, no more guitar sounds, no more light. Everything comes to an end sadly. Arthur cleared his throat.

“I think we might get back to camp.”

You look around then back to him, it was really quiet. You could be caught you think, if you two continue to laugh and talk.

“Yer right.”

Arthur didn’t get up immediately, he looks at you one last time before standing up. Afterwards he helps you to get up and pick up the bottle you left. He stay still under the rock, visible looking at something you don’t see. You reached out to him.  
"We have to be careful on the way back, shall we go?"  
“Yes, I was just looking for…”  
“For more time?” You hold him your hand.   
“Yes.” He says as he grabs it. “It was a sweet time.” 

You leaned forward to kiss briefly his neck, it was more intimate. You thought he would like it.

“Indeed.” 

You head back to camp, it was really close but the pass wasn’t easy, it took several minutes. Arthur didn't let go of your hand. Just before appearing at the top of the steep, he pulled you back a little bit making you turn around.

“I was thinking, tomorrow… What about join me at Valentine’s saloon? We could discuss about our small expedition. What you think?”

You blush. He was enterprising and the evening was overwhelming for you, a pleasant shiver went through you.

“Yes. Gladly!”

And Arthur smiles warmly and presses tenderly your hand before letting you go back to camp.

***


End file.
